Misericordia del Cielo
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Despues de la batalla final contra W&H, una Illyria melancolica y reflexiva cruza el velo del Tiempo para encontrarse cara a cara con el Hijo de Dios, quien le enseñará el significado de la Misericordia Divina...
1. Prologo

"**MISERICORDIA DEL CIELO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PROLOGO**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: _El siguiente Fanfic contiene elementos de índole religiosa. Se recomienda discreción por parte del lector. _**

La vi por primera vez aquella noche, parada delante del altar de la iglesia, a una hora en la que eran pocos los feligreses que se asomaban a rezar o pedir consuelo entre las grandes estatuas de mármol que representaban santos y ángeles, indistintamente colocadas en las esquinas del edificio.

Lo que más me llamo la atención de ella, era su aspecto físico y vestimenta. En mi profesión de sacerdote, había visto a mucha gente distinta y mas rara, por lo menos, en todos estos años que he oficiado misa en la Catedral de Saint Patrick, ubicada en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, pero algo me decía, en mi interior, que nunca habría esperado ver a una criatura como esa en semejante sitio.

Mientras mis ojos se posaban sobre ella, y entre mis manos sujetaba un ejemplar encuadernado en dorado de la Santa Biblia, ella pareció no darse cuenta de lo llamativo e inusual de su situación. Observaba fijamente, como hipnotizada, el gran crucifijo donde un Cristo Misericordioso tallado en madera, miraba hacia lo alto con una expresión de ruego mezclada con el dolor de su sufrimiento… un sufrimiento que lavaba los pecados del mundo.

Me le acerqué, decidido a averiguar algo más de ella. Su semblante me hizo dar cuenta de que estaba en mitad de una gran aflicción, de una profunda meditación impropia para ella. Cuando me detuve a unos pocos pasos de donde estaba, pude apreciar más su aspecto físico y su ropa, tan insólitas como todo en ella, por cierto.

Se trataba de una jovencita, de cabellos teñidos de azul, con una piel tan pálida que parecía enferma; vestía con un extraño traje enjunto a su cuerpo, de una pieza, de un llamativo color rojo y unas botas iguales de insólitas. Cuando finalmente pareció salir de esa meditación que la agobiaba y fijó sus ojos en mi, me di cuenta de que definitivamente, estaba en presencia de un ser que a pesar de parecerse a un humano, no lo era…

_¿Cómo describir sus ojos?_ Eran como dos pedazos de hielos azules incrustados en sus cuencas. La mirada que me dirigió era tan gélida y desprovista de humanidad, que sentí mi cuerpo tambalearse por un instante. Mi mano derecha sostenía todavía aquel ejemplar de la Biblia mientras que la izquierda se dirigió instintivamente hacia el interior de mis ropas, en mi cuello, para palpar la cruz de plata que solía llevar debajo del traje.

-Padre- dijo al fin ella. Su voz me sonó igual de inhumana, pero provista de un marcado tinte femenino que denotaba angustia- Padre…

Tragué saliva y la encaré. Me estaba dejando dominar por mis miedos y esto no era muy normal en mí. Según mis superiores, el Vaticano se jactaba de que yo solía ser el mejor sacerdote de todos los que existían, para encarar asuntos que pocos considerarían "normales". Apelé a esa "sangre fría" mía y a la Fe en si, para sostenerme delante de aquella magnífica criatura salida de alguna parte y charlar con ella, como lo haría con cualquier persona más.

-¿Si, hija mía?- dije, sonriendo afablemente- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Nadie puede ayudarme, sacerdote- replicó ella. No había amenazas en su voz, solo una profunda tristeza indefinida- Nadie puede ayudarme…- repitió, volviendo sus ojos gélidos hacia el altar- Vago sola, perdida, por la eternidad… no tengo hogar ni descanso… mi reino ha caído hace eones y ahora es como si no hubiera existido nunca…

No dije nada. Sencillamente asentí, sin interrumpirla. La extraña mujer se acercó más al altar y observó las velas encendidas, la multitud de velas que los fieles solían dejar con sus ruegos y plegarias.

-Estoy perdida- siguió diciendo, enarcando una ceja- ¿Cree que tenga realmente un propósito, sacerdote? ¿Cree realmente que yo sea parte de… un gran plan también?

-Todos formamos parte del plan de Dios, hija mía- aseveré, sin quitar mis ojos de ella- En su medida, todos somos parte del maravilloso plan de la Vida.

-La vida es una tortura para mi- replicó ella, observándome otra vez- Cada día que paso encerrada en este cuerpo, siento que muero… siento que me asfixio…

Silencio. La iglesia estaba sumida en el más completo de los silencios. Los pocos fieles que todavía estaban en la sala, comenzaban a retirarse. Solo quedaríamos, dentro de un rato, ella y yo en aquel sitio.

-¿Cómo te llamas, hija mía?- le pregunté- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Tardó en responder. Sus ojos gélidos parecían escrutar mi alma, penetrar en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Illyria- dijo- Illyria es mi nombre… Era el nombre por el que me conocían mis adoradores y era el nombre que mis enemigos solían temer pronunciar en voz alta- hizo una pausa, miró al Cristo en el altar- Sin embargo, mi credo ha desaparecido tragado por los eones… mis templos se esfumaron, derrumbados por el inexorable paso del tiempo, que todo lo quita. ¿Qué soy mas que nada ahora, despojada de toda gloria, de todo esplendor? ¿Qué soy, encerrada dentro de este cuerpo humano detestable que se ha convertido en mi morada por la fuerza, ya que perdí el mío propio también? Nada soy, solo una reliquia de un mundo olvidado, solo un atisbo del pasado perdido… No hay misericordia para mi, sacerdote.

-Eso no es cierto, hija mía- repliqué- La misericordia de Dios es infinita y llega a todos… incluso, a ti.

-¿De verdad lo cree?- inquirió, angustiada- ¿De verdad piensa que su Dios puede tener realmente aprecio por un ser como yo?

-Si.

-Desearía que así fuera… Lo desearía con todas mis fuerzas.

-Así es, hija mía… No tienes que dudarlo.

-Padre… yo era una diosa en la antigüedad- dijo, sentándose en un banco cercano y mirando ahora a la nada, perdiendo sus gélidos ojos en la penumbra reinante en la iglesia- Gobernaba este mundo antes de que su raza surgiera en él… **Era todo lo que necesitaban creer, la única verdad que existía**. Mi reino se impuso por el miedo y el terror que mi sola presencia inspiraba… pero eso ha terminado. Mis enemigos me creyeron muerta, pero lo cierto es que no puedo morir… no puedo descansar- una expresión de angustia surcó su rostro blanco- Permanecí encerrada durante siglos en una tumba abandonada en el Pozo Mas Profundo, una suerte de prisión para los de mi raza en alguna parte de este mundo, hasta que fui liberada. Cuando recuperé la conciencia, me vi dentro de este cuerpo, un cuerpo que debí tomar ya que era lo más cercano que tenía y lo más fácil para mí de moldear a mi gusto. Muchos estaban perplejos por mi regreso, otros estaban molestos… yo había matado a la dueña de este cuerpo para poder vivir en él… se lo había arrebatado.

Asentí, en el más completo silencio. No me atreví a interrumpirla. Illyria continúo su relato.

-Intente restaurar mi gobierno en esta Tierra, pero fue inútil. Mi ejército estaba hecho polvo, mi templo destruido… No tenia razón de ser, pero entonces…- hizo una pausa- Entonces, él apareció. Era la única persona que realmente… sentía algo por mí. O en realidad, por la dueña del cuerpo que he robado… de todas formas, sé que era el único que podría entenderme. Él y sus amigos me ayudaron, a pesar del asco que yo sentía respecto a ellos y a la humanidad en general… Intentaron hacerme formar parte de su equipo. Con el tiempo, me sentí unida a ellos, quizás no del todo, pero me sentí parte de ellos en algunos momentos… creo que era porque mi naturaleza humana todavía estaba latente en este cuerpo. Me impregnaba como un olor fuerte, envolviéndome. Me uní a ellos finalmente y juntos, tuvimos la Gran Batalla Final, en donde se decidiría la suerte de este mundo…

Illyria enmudeció, de repente, suspirando dolorida. No dije nada, en espera de que continuara.

-…Pero a mi no me importaba todo esto, sacerdote- dijo, luego de un rato- Él había muerto, delante de mi, momentos antes y el dolor que me embargaba era terrible. Me sentía mal… todo era nuevo para mi, pero me di cuenta entonces que estaba experimentando por él ese sentimiento que ustedes, los humanos, llaman "amor"- hizo una pausa- **Lo amaba**.

Sonrió. Era la sonrisa mas triste que vi en ser alguno. No había burlas en esa sonrisa ni sarcasmos, solo tristeza.

-Ojala pudiera habérselo dicho… decirle que realmente, llegue a amarlo- Illyria meneo la cabeza, mientras decía esto- Pero ya no importaba… nada importo. Los ejércitos del Mal nos asediaban a todos… nos reunimos en un callejón, donde deberíamos pelear la ultima batalla…

-¿Y que paso, hija mía?

-Nada, Padre- sus ojos gélidos volvieron a mirarme- No tuve el valor para estar con ellos en ese combate… Me fui. Tengo el poder para viajar por el Tiempo, sacerdote. El velo de la realidad se tuerce a mi entera voluntad. Los deje antes de saber si el Mal ganaría o ellos… me hundí en un abismo de eras incalculables, vagando sin rumbo fijo entre Tiempos y Dimensiones, buscando una razón de ser, una Misericordia para mi… ¿Alma? Creo que esa es la palabra… ¿Tengo yo alma, Padre?

-Todos lo seres vivos tienen alma, hija mía.

-Los vampiros no la tienen, sacerdote- replicó- Pero los que yo conocí, si. Ellos tenían alma y me acogieron entre su grupo… y yo les pague dejándolos en la incertidumbre de una batalla final que sé que no ganarían. Los deje… **solos**.

Otro silencio profundo se abatió sobre nosotros. Tomé asiento muy cerca de Illyria, entre fascinado y confundido por la historia que me estaba contando. No entendía mucho de todo, pero no estaba allí para inquirir demasiado al respecto. Sabia que Illyria tenia algo para mi, tenia que contarme una revelación que seria mas importante que todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora y eso si tendría sentido para mi existencia.

-Vagué por los siglos perdidos en busca de algo… no sabia de que, pero entonces, mi viaje eterno, mi deambular me condujo a una época y lugar donde encontré y presencie cosas que tal vez me enseñaron algo que no quiero reconocer todavía. Algo que tiene que ver con… Él.

Illyria señaló al Cristo en la cruz.

-Dígame, Padre… ¿Cree que Él es el Hijo de Dios realmente?

-Si. Yo creo que si- contesté- ¿Y tú, hija?

-Yo… solo sé lo que vi… lo que mis ojos me mostraron- hizo una pausa larga, antes de proseguir- ¿Quiere oírlo? ¿Quiere escuchar de mi boca el relato de mi viaje a la época en la que Él vivió?

-Llegaste a mí para hablar, hija mía… Tienes algo que quieres contar. No sé si eres realmente humana o no… no se bien que clase de ser seas, pero no voy a juzgarte, te lo aseguro. Habla, hija mía… cuéntame lo que viste, desahoga tu alma… Cuéntame que viste.

Illyria suspiró y entonces, empezó con su largo relato, un relato que se haría carne en mi alma cuando finalizara y que quiero compartir con todos ustedes, a partir de ahora, tal y como ella me lo contó…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Primera Parte

"**MISERICORDIA DEL CIELO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA PARTE **

Lo primero que vi apenas llegue al lugar, fue el cielo. Era un cielo sin nubes, claro. El día era calido y soleado. Sabia que era el tiempo que los mortales llaman ahora "Primavera", por como se hacia notar en el follaje cercano. A mi derecha, se elevaba a la distancia una cadena de montañas soñolientas… a mi izquierda, había colinas cubiertas con hierbas, unas bellas colinas. Un largo camino, como una especie de ruta de tierra, atravesaba el paisaje, extendiéndose hasta donde se perdía mi vista.

¿Qué hacia yo allí? Había abandonado hacia siglos o momentos, quizás, la escena de la ultima batalla de Ángel contra los ejércitos de los Socios Mayores.* Ya no tenia mas nada que hacer allí y mi largo camino a través de los siglos y de las dimensiones me habían conducido allí. Mis poderes, capaces de trasladarme a donde yo quisiera, me habían permitido ver mas cosas de lo que podría contar, sin embargo, el largo viaje que había hecho terminaba en aquel lugar, que según sabia yo, se encontraba en algún sitio de la Tierra en la Edad Antigua.

*** (Para mas información al respecto, ver el ultimo capitulo de la serie de Ángel. Nota del Autor) **

Mi vida no tenía el más mínimo sentido. A pesar de las distancias recorridas, sabia que Wesley estaba muerto y yo seguía con vida. Mi amor por él, un amor que me había negado a sentir me atormentaba y me agujereaba como un millar de abejas en mi interior, atormentándome todavía.

Sin prisa y sin temor, comencé a marchar por el camino de tierra, sin saber adonde seria llevada. Luego de una larga caminata silenciosa, solo arrullada por la naturaleza de un mundo que todavía no era el mío, llegue a un largo río, en donde varias personas, vestidas con ropas antiguas como togas y demás, se encontraban congregadas frente a un sujeto delgado, de piel bronceada y un cabello largo y rizado, ataviado con pieles de animales que se encontraba de pie con el agua hasta las rodillas, en el río.

Observé que ese extraño humano predicaba algo, a la multitud, mientras sostenía una vara de madera. Por alguna razón que no me podía explicar, sentí curiosidad por saber mas acerca de donde me hallaba y que decía ese hombre que hablaba enérgicamente a la gente, por lo que adopté un truco que había aprendido hacia tiempo atrás y que era fácil para mi: **cambiar de forma, disfrazar mi aspecto**.

Fue sencillo. Mi traje rojo cambio con un simple gesto de mi poder y se convirtió en una toga larga y amplia, como la vestimenta de aquellas mujeres que observaba, y mis cabellos azules remitieron a el color original que solía usar la dueña de este cuerpo antes de que yo lo ocupara. Mis ojos también mutaron su color y a todas luces, mi forma física era en síntesis la de cualquier mujer humana normal, a la vista de cualquiera. Nadie sabia quien era yo en realidad ni de donde venia…

Segura así como estaba, me acerque mas a la multitud y oí claramente al hombre que predicaba en el agua, con una fascinación asombrosa, incluso para mi misma.

-¡Arrepiéntanse, porque el Reino de los Cielos esta cerca!- vociferaba.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- me encontré preguntándole sin darme cuenta a un sujeto parado a mi lado, entre los presentes, un hombre corpulento, con una barba entrecana.

-Ese es el Bautista- me contestó, un poco confundido por mi repentina aparición a su lado.

-¿El Bautista?

-Si, él predica acerca de la paz y el arrepentimiento de los pecados- siguió diciéndome el hombre, mirando otra vez a la figura en el agua- Prepara el camino para el Señor… dicen que él le esta enseñando a todos sobre la llegada del Mesías.

-¿El Mesías?- aquella palabra no tenia sentido para mi. Observé detenidamente al sujeto en el río, como agitaba sus manos y vociferaba con fuerza, predicando cosas.

-Si, el Ungido- dijo un hombre joven, compañero del que me había hablado- Él liberará a nuestra gente de la tiranía de los que nos oprimen- hizo una pausa, me miró de arriba abajo detenidamente- Usted no es de por aquí, ¿verdad?

-No… vengo de… muy lejos- repliqué- Estoy recorriendo un largo camino.

-Si necesita hospedarse en algún lado, puede venir con nosotros. Nuestro hogar no es muy grande, pero no será molestia para nosotros.

-Ejem- carraspeó el primer hombre, mirando al segundo con el ceño levemente fruncido- Jacob… ¿Te olvidas de nuestra misión?

-No la olvido, Joshua, pero es de buena educación asistir a los más necesitados, ¿no crees?

-Lo sé, pero… - el sujeto llamado Joshua bajó bastante la voz para que la gente cerca no pudiera oírlo- Jacob… debemos reunirnos con él y los demás. Sino lo hacemos, Barrabas se va a enfurecer.

-¿Quién es Barrabas?

Jacob y Joshua me miraron algo asustados, al darse cuenta de que yo había oído la mención de ese nombre. Miraron hacia todos lados y luego, se volvieron hacia mi, confidentes.

-Es la única persona que nos va a sacar de esto- aseguró Jacob- Él esta preparando la liberación de nuestro pueblo de los opresores.

-¿Estamos haciendo bien en revelarle todo esto?- Joshua se sentía molesto y atemorizado- ¿Y si es una espía de ellos?

-No soy ninguna espía- respondí, fastidiada. No entendía nada de lo que aquel mortal estaba diciendo, pero por alguna razón que todavía no podía determinar, quería saber mas de aquello, involucrarme- No teman… no voy a hacerles daño ni a delatarlos… ¿Quién es ese Barrabas?

-¿Te gustaría conocerlo?- dijo Jacob.

-Sigo diciendo que no es buena idea.

-¡Ya basta, Joshua! La edad te hace desconfiado… la llevaremos con nosotros al refugio y se unirá a nuestra causa… Después de todo, cuantos mas seamos, mejor.

Joshua asintió, no muy convencido. Mi mirada se volvió hacia la zona que nos rodeaba. Un grupo de hombres con vestimenta religiosa compuesto por túnicas negras y sombreros del mismo color se encontraban cerca, oyendo al Bautista. Un poco mas alejados de ellos, se hallaban unos soldados romanos, con sus clásicos trajes y mallas de metal, y sus espadas.

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos vestidos de negro, esos con túnicas?- inquirí a los dos mortales que acaba de conocer.

-Miembros del Sanedrín- me informó Joshua- No están alegres con lo que el Bautista le dice a la gente…

-¿Por qué?

-Temen que provoque una insurrección que termine en un baño de sangre… algo que no parecen desear.

-Vamos, Joshua. Tenemos que reunirnos ya con él y los demás- Jacob echó a caminar hacia una carreta tirada por caballos, mientras su compañero hacia lo mismo.

Yo les seguí, pero me detuve al oír la siguiente conversación entre el hombre llamado _"El Bautista"_ y los hombres de negro del Sanedrín:

-¡Raza de víboras! ¿Quién les ha avisado que huyan de la Ira de Aquel que Viene Ya?

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el anciano del Sanedrín, con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si yo soy Aquel del que hablan las escrituras, la respuesta es no.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Yo soy el que proclama la venida de Aquel de quien hablan las escrituras, nada más.

En este punto, una mano humana se colocó sobre mi hombro. Al volverme, vi a uno de los dos mortales con los que había hablado mirándome sonriente.

-Vamos… acompáñanos.

Asentí. Me alejé de la escena impelida por un sentimiento de desasosiego increíble y accedí a subir a aquel primitivo vehículo en el que esos dos sujetos se movían. Antes de iniciar la larga marcha, el llamado Jacob se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó mi nombre.

-Me llamo Illyria.

-Es un nombre muy curioso… y bonito.

Cuando dijo esto, una extraña sensación de incomodidad me invadió. Joshua, su compañero, sonrió levemente y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Jacob.

-No cambias mas, Jacob- dijo, en un resoplido- ¡Vamos, andando!- gritó a los caballos- ¡A Jerusalén!

* * *

><p>A medida que nos acercábamos a la gran ciudad, luego de un largo tiempo de viaje, pude admirar su apariencia bajo el sol del atardecer.<p>

Jerusalén era enorme y estaba rodeada de una gran muralla fortificada. Por un momento, algo en su arquitectura me hizo recordar los viejos templos construidos en mi honor, en las Épocas Arcaicas, pero difícilmente esas empinadas y mefíticas murallas de mis templos basalticos se compararan con las de esta ciudad.

Guardias armados romanos registraban a la gente que se congregaba en torno de la puerta de entrada, buscando armas y otros objetos ilegales. Cuando llego nuestro turno de flanquear la entrada, fuimos revisados también. Uno de aquellos impetuosos humanos se atrevió fijarse en mí de una manera casi lasciva, pero cuando intentó registrar mis ropas, solo bastó con una mirada mía para que se diera cuenta que era mejor dejarme en paz.

Una vez transpuesto este obstáculo, entramos en la gran ciudad atestada de gente. Había humanos por todos lados, en cada rincón, haciendo miles de cosas. Cerca, guardias romanos vigilaban atentamente a la multitud desde los rincones a lo largo de la urbe y sobre cada muralla.

-Es una ciudad sitiada- dije.

-Algo así- me explicó Jacob- Nos vigilan noche y día, pero sabemos como arreglárnosla para reunirnos bajo sus propias narices. Los romanos no son muy listos que digamos…

-¿Y este Barrabas, que es lo que planea hacer con tu gente? ¿Cómo los liberará del yugo romano?

-Baja la voz- sugirió Joshua, mientras la carreta se internaba por una estrecha calle repleta de negocios donde los mortales se apretujaban para comprar cosas.

-Barrabas tiene un plan- me susurró Jacob- Planea asesinar al procurador romano residente aquí, Poncio Pilatos. De esa forma, Roma entendería que no puede oprimirnos más… que somos fuertes para resistirlos.

-Es una locura- dije, enarcando una ceja- Necesitarían un ejercito para imponerse a este yugo- miré hacia los soldados apostados en cada rincón- Ese plan es obsoleto e inútil. Necesitarían trazar una estrategia de combate mejor que esa.

Mientras decía estas palabras, no lejos de donde cruzábamos, un grupo de soldados romanos hostigaba a un pobre hombre que, por sus andrajosas ropas, se trataba de un mendigo. Uno de los soldados tenía su espada levantada en dirección del pobre sujeto y parecía dispuesto a incrustarla directamente en su pecho…

-¡Ladrón!- gritaba furioso el soldado- ¡Eres un sucio ladrón, una sucia sabandija!

-¡Por favor, señor! ¡Piedad! ¡Solo he robado para comer!- suplicaba en vano el mendigo- ¡No tengo nada en esta vida, mi señor, solo he querido saciar mi pobre hambre!

-¡Mientes! ¡Eres un ladrón! ¡Vas a morir!

Sabía que el soldado hablaba en serio. Levantó aun más su espada e iba a atravesar a ese hombre con ella…

Yo hasta el momento, contemplaba esa escena con la fría indiferencia como siempre he contemplado los actos humanos, pero entonces, cuando entendí que ese mortal seria aniquilado… que moriría… recordé algo.

_**Wesley… la muerte de Wesley. **_

Un sentimiento nuevo me invadió, un sentimiento extraño que me dijo que debía hacer algo. No pude contenerlo más y salté de la carreta donde viajaba con Jacob y Joshua, corriendo hacia aquel sitio e interponiéndome entre el romano y el mendigo.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque interfieres?- me preguntó el soldado romano, muy furioso.

-Quien soy no tiene importancia para ti, criatura- dije, fríamente- ¿Por qué le acosas?- inquirí, señalando al mendigo que lloraba aterrado.

-¡Eso no te importa a ti, estupida mujer!- me insultó, levantando su espada amenazante- ¡Quitate de en medio o te mueres también!

El soldado bajó su arma sobre mí. Sin moverme, siquiera, recibí el impacto de la filosa hoja de metal en el pecho, viendo como se rompía en cientos de pedazos sin causarme daño alguno, para perplejidad y confusión de su dueño.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Brujería!- gritó otro soldado, cerca, desenvainando su espada- ¡Es una bruja!

Los mire a todos, fríamente, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. A todo esto, el pobre mendigo acosado huyó rápidamente al ver que los guardias romanos no le prestaban la más mínima atención. Una multitud de gente se había congregado en torno nuestro, para ver aquel espectáculo.

-Una vez fui débil- dije- Una vez mis enemigos me derrotaron y padecí el dolor y el sufrimiento perpetuos… pero ya no mas… **nadie va a detenerme**.

Mis ropas cambiaron mientras decía aquellas palabras. Mi cabello volvía a su color azul y mis ojos, mutaban igualmente a como estaban en el principio. **Yo era otra vez Illyria, lista para la batalla…** lista para castigar a esos insolentes humanos que habían osado desafiarme.

De una patada, mi pie golpeó en el pecho al soldado romano, haciéndolo volar por los aires contra una pared. Sus compañeros corrieron en su auxilio e intentaron liquidarme, pero ágilmente, eludí sus patéticos ataques y a base de golpes de puño y más patadas, los arrojé a todos contra el piso.

El público reunido cerca, sonrió extasiado y aplaudió aquella exhibición de poder. Fue entonces que Joshua y Jacob llegaron corriendo, con cierto temor, hasta donde yo me erguía, indemne, y me suplicaron con palabras rápidas que debíamos irnos de allí cuanto antes.

A todo esto, los soldados romanos estaban de pie otra vez y con sus armas nuevamente listas, pretendían hacernos daño.

-¡Estamos perdidos!- exclamó Joshua.

-No- dije y me adelanté, extendiendo mi mano derecha hacia el cielo.

Desatando mi poder, cree una onda de flujo en el espacio-tiempo, lo suficientemente potente como para paralizar a esa zona temporal por unos breves momentos. Los mortales que me rodeaban (tanto el publico como los soldados) comenzaron a moverse en cámara lenta mientras Jacob, Joshua y yo seguíamos caminando a velocidad normal, dirigiéndonos lejos de allí. En todo momento, note que los dos humanos me miraban con cierto temor y respeto reverenciales, pero no me importo mucho.

Al cabo de un rato, el paso del tiempo se reanudó y la gente y los soldados no pudieron explicarse como era que habíamos desaparecido sin dejar rastro en ese sitio.

* * *

><p>El escondite del tal Barrabas se encontraba en alguna parte debajo de la ciudad de Jerusalén, que los romanos no conocían. Se trataba de cavernas o cuevas excavadas debajo de la ciudad, en donde, iluminados por antorchas, cientos de personas se reunían para organizar la rebelión contra el yugo romano y de su procurador, Pilatos.<p>

Jacob y Joshua me llevaron allí, no sin dejar de mirarme asombrados. Una vez en ese sitio, se acercaron a un hombre alto y corpulento, de espesa barba negra en su rostro y le contaron todo acerca de mí, lo que habían visto y lo que sabían. Barrabas se mostró curioso y un tanto asombrado, pero para nada atemorizado. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se me acercó, para hablarme…

-Bienvenida, Illyria- dijo, sonriéndome- Me llamo Barrabas… mis dos amigos me han hablado de ti.

No respondí. Lo mire muy seriamente como me era posible. No me gustaba mucho ese mortal, por alguna extraña razón imprecisa.

-Me han dicho que tienes mucha fuerza…- hizo una pausa- Necesitamos algo así por acá…

-No estoy interesada en la tonta lucha contra sus destinos- repliqué.

-Solo necesitamos ayuda aquí- dijo a su vez Barrabas, señalando hacia los reunidos en aquella caverna- No sé que tipo de ser seas… no se si he de creer en eso que dicen de que eres una bruja, pero tu poder es lo que necesitamos aquí.

-Mi poder es solo mío, humano… Además, _¿Por qué debería de ayudarlos? _

-Luchamos por causas justas… para liberar al pueblo oprimido de Judea de los romanos. Tenemos un plan, pero necesitamos organizarnos… si nos apoyas con tu poder, Illyria, podremos lograrlo.

Nada dije. Mis ojos observaron atentamente a la gente reunida. Había grandes y chicos allí, mortales de todas las edades, que nos observaban a la distancia, también medio atemorizados. Reconocía este gesto… **temor**. Yo solía infundirlo entre mis sirvientes cuando era la diosa-reina. Secretamente, me sentí complacida… pero había algo más…

…**Yo quería ayudar… **

Era otro sentimiento nuevo que afloraba en mi interior y no podía combatir contra él. Provenía de mi parte humana y tal vez, era un residuo de ella, la dueña de este cuerpo, de Fred.

-Por favor, Illyria- suplicó Barrabas- Tu poder parece grande… únete a nosotros y ayúdanos.

-Lo haré- respondí, asombrándome de ser yo quien se ofreciera para algo como esto.

Decididamente, un sentimiento más profundo que todo lo anteriormente descrito guiaba mis pasos… Un sentimiento que todavía no podía dilucidar, pero que quizás, mas adelante, siguiendo esta extraña aventura en la que me veía envuelta con todos estos mortales, descubriría.

* * *

><p>Unos días después (imposible precisar el paso real del tiempo, ya que me es difícil guiarme por las fechas y los sistemas numéricos de los humanos) me encontraba caminando sola, disfrazada con mi apariencia de mujer mortal otra vez, por una amplia ladera abarrotada de gente.<p>

No se por que fui hasta ese sitio. Mis compañeros humanos, los rebeldes guiados por Barrabas, no se opusieron a que yo los dejara, ya que por mas que lo hubiesen intentado, siquiera, les seria inútil retenerme. Yo era una diosa, a pesar de que mi reino y mi tiempo habían pasado, e iba por el mundo, en este tiempo u en otros tiempos, como yo quisiera.

El enorme gentío reunido allí se congregaba en torno a una única figura que por un motivo extraño, me llamó la atención. Se trataba de un mortal ordinario, un hombre alto, con barba y largos cabellos oscuros vestido con una túnica blanca sencilla y sentado sobre una saliente rocosa.

Me sentía atraída hacia él. Era algo difícil de explicar con palabras y todavía lo es… **era como un imán**. Algo en su semblante me infundió cierto respeto y hasta casi podría decir, un temor reverencial.

El hombre hablaba, se dirigía a la multitud con sabiduría cuando lo hacia. El silencio era total y todos escuchaban atentamente sus palabras. En un momento dado, los ojos celestes del sujeto se fijaron en los míos y sentí… sentí algo respecto a él.

Había algo en él… una fuerza extraña, no física, actuando en cada palabra suya, en cada gesto, en cada expresión…

-Maestro…- dijo un hombre mayor, sentado cerca de él- ¿Cómo hemos de orar?

-Dios, el Padre, oye en tu corazón. Sabe lo que quieres y lo que necesitas, incluso, antes de que vosotros habléis- dijo, mirándome todavía tranquilamente- Pero si necesitáis palabras, usad entonces aquellas que sueles utilizar para hablar con mi Padre…

El misterioso hombre sonrió. Me quede congelada en mi sitio, petrificada literalmente, ya que parecía que esa sonrisa extraña decía mucho mas de lo que los mortales a su alrededor podían desentrañar. _**Esa sonrisa iba dirigida a mí… **_

¡Ese humano sabia quien era yo! ¡Sabia _**que**_ era yo!

-Orad de esta forma…- continúo diciendo para la multitud- _Padre Nuestro que estas en el Cielo… Santificado sea Tu Nombre…Venga a nosotros Tu Reino… Hágase tu Voluntad…_

No pude permanecer allí más tiempo. El sentimiento de ahogo que se desató en mi interior fue demasiado. Me aleje silenciosamente de aquel sitio hasta perderme en alguna parte desierta de mortales, en donde volví a mi apariencia física normal y me senté, a descansar bajo el sol, sobre un tronco de árbol caído.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué ese mortal me hacia sentir así? Era extraña la sensación, pero era como si…

**Cuando ese hombre hablaba, me sentía bien**.

¡Me sentía consolada! En el dolor de mi perdida, en mi sufrimiento eterno, me sentía aliviada. Era como si después de pasar eones en las sombras, al fin viera la luz.

Esto era imposible. Yo era un demonio… _**¡Yo era Illyria, diosa madre de la Tierra Antes del Tiempo!**_

Sin embargo, la sola visión de ese mortal me estremecía… me llenaba de sentimientos simples y fuertes…

¿Cómo podría yo saber, criatura perdida de un mundo pagano y ajeno a la Tierra actual, que ese sujeto, ese sencillo mortal, hijo de un carpintero de Judea, se convertiría en el referente de una de las mas grandes religiones de esta época actual en la que vivimos? ¿Cómo, en mi ignorancia extradimensional, podía sospechar que ese hombre se convertiría en el Salvador de la humanidad?

Todo esto, claro esta, iba a descubrirlo, mas adelante…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Segunda Parte

"**MISERICORDIA DEL CIELO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

La noche caía sobre la ciudad de Jerusalén tachonada de estrellas. Me encontraba de pie en una terraza, mirando hacia el horizonte repleto de casas bajas y altas, cuando un par de pasos a mis espaldas me alertaron de que no estaba sola ya…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunté, sin mirarlo. No hubo respuesta… Permaneció mudo allí, parado, detrás mío mientras yo seguía observando la ciudad sumida en el sueño nocturno- Déjate de juegos, humano… se que eres tú.

Me volví y lo observé, viéndolo sobresaltarse al posarse mis gélidos ojos en los suyos.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba detrás de ti?- dijo Jacob, sorprendido- Podría haber sido cualquiera…

-Tengo muchas habilidades que desconoces… Sabia que eras tú.

Jacob sonrió, pero me di cuenta de que sentía una profunda aversión hacia mí. No me hacia falta recurrir a mis poderes ni habilidades para darme cuenta de esto. Aunque, insólitamente, detrás de esa aversión se escondía otro interés un tanto mas diferente…

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- inquirí otra vez.

-Solo quería saber si realmente nos ayudaras.

-Lo haré… ya lo sabes- repliqué, acercándome un poco mas a él. Jacob se sobresaltó otra vez, pero no se movió de su sitio- ¿Por qué estas aquí? No me escondas tus intenciones…- hice una pausa- Tu sientes lujuria por este cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Mi pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Por un momento, carraspeó sin saber que responder, pero entonces, la súbita aparición de Joshua mitigó el clima tenso que se había provocado.

-De modo que aquí estas, Jacob…- dijo el hombre, acercándose- …Acompañado por nuestra "amiga" Illyria… Espero que las comodidades de nuestra casa sean de tu agrado, Illyria.

-Una vivienda primitiva- dije, volteándome para seguir mirando el paisaje- Con un deficiente sistema sanitario y un precario mobiliario… insatisfactorio e incomodo.

Tenso silencio en el aire. Los dos mortales me observaban sin saber que responderme. Suspiré.

-¿Quién es ese hombre que predica en las montañas, al que siguen las multitudes?- pregunté.

-Le dicen el Nazareno- me informó Joshua- He oído hablar de él… dicen que hace milagros, que cura a los ciegos y a los paralíticos… que tiene el poder de expulsar a los demonios y que se autoproclamó así mismo el Hijo de Dios- el hombre hizo una mueca sarcástica- El Hijo de Dios… esta buscando que los romanos lo crucifiquen.

No dije nada. Mi mente volvía una vez mas al rostro de aquel mortal. Parecía un ser ordinario y común, sin embargo… **sin embargo, algo existía detrás de él, algo poderoso, algo que no podía determinar todavía**.

-¿Exactamente cuando planea Barrabas llevar a cabo su plan de matar a ese tal Pilatos?- indagué.

-Dentro de unos días, el terreno estará listo para que el plan sea llevado acabo- me informó Joshua- Aprovecharemos el discurso que Pilatos dará a la multitud por el Pesaj, para actuar.

-¿Pesaj?

-Es el tiempo en el que celebramos nuestra liberación del yugo de los egipcios, por la mano de Moisés, el patriarca. Esperamos hacer lo mismo con los romanos ahora.

-Su plan esta condenado al fracaso- vaticiné- Si no se organizan como es correcto, sus adversarios les vencerán. Necesitaran repasar su plan para que la victoria sea segura para ustedes.

-El plan ya esta repasado- Joshua enarcó una ceja- Pero si tienes mejores ideas…

-No juegues conmigo, humano. Si les ofrecí mi ayuda es para algo… - repliqué, molesta.

-Y la apreciamos, no creas que no- se atrevió a interrumpir Jacob, más prudente que su compañero al tratar conmigo- Solo queremos que nos apoyes en esto, Illyria, por favor… Veo que eres una guerrera y sabes más de estas cosas que nosotros.

Joshua miró a su amigo con algo de fastidio, pero no dijo nada, no lo contradijo. Suspiré y me recliné contra una pared cercana, cruzándome de brazos, mirándolos a ambos por un momento.

-Les ayudare- repetí- Pero luego, me iré… no es mi intención detenerme mas tiempo en este lugar… mi viaje debe continuar.

* * *

><p>Hubo otro periodo de tiempo que transcurrió desde esa charla. Barrabas y su gente planeaban cuidadosamente el inicio de su rebelión contra el yugo de los romanos, en las catacumbas bajo la ciudad de Jerusalén.<p>

En ese intervalo de tiempo, me dediqué a observar las actividades de los mortales que vivían en esa época (siempre disfrazada de humana), maravillándome con las simplezas con las que esas gentes se manejaban. Su mundo era diferente al nuestro actual, ya que carecía de las comodidades propias que la civilización humana ha logrado alcanzar y conseguir después del largo paso de las épocas.

Entre muchas cosas que pasaron, a mí alrededor y de las que tome conocimiento, fue de la llegada a Jerusalén del llamado Nazareno.

Yo estuve entre los que vio como entraba en la ciudad. Una multitud estaba congregada en la puerta cuando él llegó, subido a un asno blanco. Miles de manos intentaron tocar sus ropas, sus brazos, su rostro…

Otra vez me quede petrificada en cuanto lo vi. Nuevamente, sentí el mismo desconcierto respecto a ese mortal, cuando mis ojos y los suyos se encontraron por un breve momento, mientras la multitud lo acompañaba a otro sector de la ciudad.

¿Por qué ese Nazareno hacia que me sintiera así? ¿A que obedecía ese extraño sentimiento que abarrotaba mi alma cuando le contemplaba, cuando sus ojos y los míos se cruzaban?

No podía explicarlo y me molestaba no poderlo hacer. Había visto cientos de cosas a lo largo de mi peregrinar entre el Tiempo y el Espacio, cuando mi viaje se inició, pero nada me preparaba para enfrentarme a ese hombre, ya que irradiaba algo que me era desconocido, pero a la vez, poderosamente atrayente.

_**Ese hombre emanaba un aire de santidad**_.

Quería saber mas acerca de él… conocerlo. A mis oídos llegaron más rumores de sus supuestos "milagros"; exorcizaba demonios y curaba a la gente enferma. No ofrecía ninguna riqueza, más que el consuelo y la esperanza… su palabra se predicaba cada vez más en todos lados, para disgusto de los romanos y los miembros del Sanedrín.

Cuando ese hombre llego a Jerusalén, el Consejo del Sanedrín se fastidio y mucho. Pude infiltrarme sin que me vieran en el edificio donde se reunían para espiar a aquellos curiosos mortales y sus debates. Hablaron largo y tendido, muchos de ellos estaban en contra del Nazareno y otros, a favor, pero estos últimos eran minorías.

El Nazareno se enfrento a ellos, sin temor. Los escuchó proclamar en su contra, pero nada dijo. Entre su política de pensamiento, estaba la de nunca responder a una agresión con ira ni furia.

Esto me desconcertó y mucho. Ese hombre imponía sus creencias bajo las bases de respeto mutuo y amor, mientras que mi reinado había sido un reino de terror y muerte, de opresión y tiranía.

Yo creía que las bases de un gobierno se centraban en atemorizar a tus sirvientes, en doblegarlos de manera tal que pudieras quebrar sus voluntades y tenerlos sometidos a tu entera disposición. La norma era: **o me sigues o mueres. **

_Sin embargo, este hombre no hacia eso_. Todos aquellos que le seguían era porque lo amaban… Oían sus enseñanzas y sus predicas sin miedo ni temor a ser censurados ni sometidos.

Como antes dije, esto me desconcertaba.

Observé al Nazareno durante un tiempo, pero luego, el día de la rebelión planeada llegó. Barrabas y su gente se preparaban para actuar. Una multitud se congregaba delante del palacio de Pilatos, para oír su discurso anual. Entre ellos, estaba yo, vestida con una amplia túnica con capucha que cubría mis facciones. Había adquirido mi forma demoníaca otra vez y estaba lista para cumplir con mi rol.

La gente de Barrabas se encontraba allí también, confundidos entre la multitud. Todos esperaban el momento dado para empezar. Llevaban armas disimuladas debajo de sus togas o túnicas y miraban atentamente a los guardias romanos apostados sobre las murallas y balcones cercanos al palacio.

Pilatos no tardo en aparecer, saliendo a un balcón, con dos soldados a su lado custodiándolo. Se trataba de un hombre alto, vestido con una toga blanca y cubierto por una suerte de capa roja que le caía por un costado del hombro izquierdo. Llevaba el cabello corto y con un par de incipientes rizos sobre su frente.

-¡Pueblo de Judea!- exclamó, extendiendo los brazos hacia la multitud- Como es costumbre en Roma…

-¡LIBERTAD PARA EL PUEBLO DE JUDEA!- gritó entonces un mortal entre la gente agrupada, para sorpresa del procurador romano y sus seguidores.

A este grito, observé como el resto de los humanos congregados también vociferaba lo mismo, contagiados de este valeroso (y por ende, estupido) gesto de valentía delante del enemigo.

-¡Váyanse de nuestras tierras! ¡Regresen a Roma!

-¡FUERA! ¡NO LOS QUEREMOS AQUÍ!

Los gritos y abucheos aumentaron su clamor. Pilatos parecía asombrado de todo lo que sus ojos contemplaban, sin embargo, observé que ese sujeto era un líder frío y calculador, y que esta manifestación de rebelión apenas parecía preocuparle.

Se produjeron empujones entre la gente. Los soldados romanos apostados cerca aferraron sus armas, listos para usarlas en caso de ser necesario.

Una piedra voló desde algún lugar de la muchedumbre y atravesando el aire, se estrelló contra el escudo de un soldado romano. El líder de la guardia finalmente dio la orden de tranquilizar a los reunidos, pero cuando los soldados avanzaron un par de pasos, Barrabas y su gente abandonaron sus disfraces y sacando sus armas, se lanzaron a la batalla.

**Aquello fue un infierno**.

La muchedumbre se convirtió en una turba enfurecida y acompañó a los hombres de Barrabas en su acometida. Volaron mas piedras por los aires y chocaron las espadas… hubo muertes y una encarnizada lucha, en la que muchos murieron.

Desde su posición de privilegio, en el balcón de su palacio, Pilatos observó el combate que se desarrollaba bajos sus narices y sin inmutarse, ordenó a un contingente de sus hombres parados en las murallas de la ciudad que atacaran con sus flechas. Los soldados obedecieron y cargando sus armas, dispararon sus mortíferos dardos entre la gente.

Cientos de personas murieron atravesadas por las flechas… mujeres y hombres por igual. Muchos de aquellos dardos infernales cayeron sobre mí misma, sin embargo, nada me causaron ya que era invulnerable a cualquier daño físico que se me pudiera infligir.

Paralizada de la sorpresa por aquel contraataque que había previsto y del que les había advertido a los rebeldes, miré perpleja la muerte de tantos inocentes en mitad del combate; vi su sangre derramada sobre los suelos de tierra y baldosas desgastadas y oí sus gritos de dolor y agonía, mientras intentaban huir de allí.

Barrabas y un grupo de los suyos se abrían camino entre los romanos hacia la entrada del palacio. Su plan de matar al procurador romano seria llevado a cabo si o si, aunque él muriera. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que ese hombre no sentía tampoco verdaderamente el menor respeto por sus semejantes, ni por su causa, que según dijo, era la de libertar al pueblo de Judea del yugo romano.

**Ese hombre quería matar a Pilatos por el sencillo hecho de demostrar su poder**.

…El poder… otra vez era el poder… una lucha de poderes.

Recordé mi tiempo junto a Ángel y sus amigos; a mi memoria, vinieron los hechos que condujeron al vampiro con alma a la Ultima Batalla… una lucha de poderes, igual que esta, pero con la diferencia de que Ángel se preocupaba por cada uno de sus hombres.

No podía seguir tolerando esto. Los muertos se apilaban a mi alrededor y el sentimiento de aversión hacia lo que sucedía se apodero de mí. Decidí actuar…

Me arranqué la túnica que me cubría y quedé al descubierto. Los ojos de los mortales que se encontraban en pleno combate se volvieron hacia mi figura, mientras hacían un alto en la batalla. Los soldados romanos parecieron desconcertados y de igual forma, desde su posición a salvo de todo, Pilatos pareció por primera vez sentir algo de temor ante lo que se avecinaba…

Un soldado se me acercó y levantó su lanza. La descargó fuertemente contra mí, sin causarme daño alguno. La punta afilada de aquella primitiva arma se rompió en pedazos, desconcertando a su dueño, quien retrocedió aterrorizado apenas me puse a caminar entre la batalla.

Más soldados se me interpusieron en mi camino. Los barrí a todos fácilmente de un puñetazo.

En el balcón, Pilatos les ordenó a los arqueros que concentraran sus flechas contra mí.

Otra lluvia de esos mortíferos dardos me fue arrojada, sin causarme daño alguno. Todas las flechas que chocaban contra mí rebotaban contra la dureza de mi piel y se estrellaban en el piso.

Barrabas, a todo esto, se vio repentinamente herido de gravedad por una daga en su pierna. El hombre cayó al piso, derrotado, mientras una legión de romanos se le tiraban encima y lo reducían, fácilmente. El resto de sus seguidores, al verle caer presa del enemigo, abandonó la lucha y soltando sus armas, huyeron de allí.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Barrabas mientras los soldados lo apresaban. Sus ojos divisaron los míos de repente- ¡Ayúdame!

Me detuve. Un numeroso grupo de soldados se habían reunido a mi alrededor y levantaban sus espadas, listos para atacar en conjunto…

-¡Ayúdame!- gritó Barrabas- ¡Illyria!

-Estupido mortal- mascullé, mirándolo- Te dije que tu plan estaba condenado al fracaso… Te lo mereces.

…Dicho esto, eleve mi mano hacia el cielo…

Desaté mi poder. Una onda de distorsión de espacio-tiempo cubrió a todo mundo. El tiempo se relentizó y todos se movieron en cámara lenta.

Me di la media vuelta y hastiada, me alejé de allí. Pasado un rato, el efecto se terminó.

La batalla fue ganada por los romanos. Lentamente, los pocos rebeldes que quedaban fueron apresados. Barrabas fue llevado con ellos a prisión…

* * *

><p>Me encontraba sentada en el suelo de la casa de Jacob y Joshua, un momento después, con las piernas apretadas a mi cuerpo cuando los dos hombres entraron apresurados y cerraron la puerta, echando un postigo sobre ella. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y había marcas de arañazos y raspones en sus pieles.<p>

-¿Por qué no nos ayudaste como prometiste?- me gritó enfurecido Joshua, acercándoseme y agitando un dedo delante de mi rostro- ¡Maldita seas!

Me levanté y le sostuve de la mano. Con un gesto decidido, se la retorcí de manera tal que aquel hombre se quejó dolorido y se dobló hacia el suelo. Jacob intervino y me suplicó que no le hiciera daño, entre aterrado y prudente.

-¡No tolerare esta falta de respeto hacia mí!- exclamé, soltándolo- ¡Miserables mortales! _**¿Quién se creen que soy? **_

-¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?- gimoteó Joshua desde el suelo, refregándose la mano que yo había apretado con mi fuerza sobrehumana- ¿Por qué no interviniste?

-Su líder era un mentiroso- repliqué- Me di cuenta cuando los suyos empezaron a morir y no le importó. Estaba cegado por la obsesión de matar a Pilatos, para demostrar su poder.

-¿Y que hay con eso?

-¿Eres tonto, humano, o que? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Los hubiera sacrificado a todos con tal de llegar a cumplir su objetivo!

Silencio en el cuarto. Los dos mortales me miraban incrédulos, pero yo sabia que tenia razón.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Jacob, mas para si mismo que para su compañero.

-Ocuparse de los heridos entre su gente- dije, mientras me dirigía hacia la salida- Reagrúpense y aléjense de los romanos, al menos, de momento… Cualquier intento de lucha contra ellos ahora, seria cometer un doble suicidio.

-¡Espera!- Jacob puso una mano sobre mi hombro, intentando detenerme- ¿Adonde vas?

-A seguir mi camino… Hay otras cosas que llaman mi atención y que requieren de mi presencia.

Dicho esto, me aleje de allí.

* * *

><p>La noche se derramó sobre Jerusalén una vez mas. Deslizándome entre las sombras, observé como los heridos por la batalla frente al palacio de Pilatos se recuperaban lentamente.<p>

Mi destino era una casa particularmente ordinaria, ubicada en el ala norte de la ciudad. Allí, en el interior de un cuarto pequeño, carente de adornos, se congregaban en torno a una gran mesa en la que había unos vasos y unos platos simples, trece figuras.

Espiándolos desde un rincón entre las sombras, fui testigo del siguiente dialogo:

-Tomad esto, porque este es mi cuerpo- dijo el líder del grupo, el mismo hombre que me intrigaba desde que había arribado a aquel lugar, el llamado Nazareno, partiendo un pan y compartiéndolo con sus discípulos y compañeros- Esta es mi sangre, sangre de la Nueva Alianza, que se derramará por la salvación del mundo- siguió diciendo mientras servia vino de una jarra en un vaso.

Hubo una breve discusión entre los hombres que acompañaban al Nazareno. Con un gesto suave de su mano, éste los apaciguó a todos y pidiendo silencio, dijo lo siguiente:

-Esta noche, uno de vosotros me traicionara.

Se produjo un breve desconcierto entre los presentes, que no tardaron en elevar sus voces en son de protesta y de incertidumbre.

-¡No!

-¿Quién haría algo así, Señor?

-Señor… ¿Seré yo?

-¿O seré yo, Señor?- cada uno de los discípulos miraban a su Maestro perplejos, en espera de una respuesta.

-Aquel que moje su pan cuando yo lo haga, será el que me traicione- dijo el Nazareno, cortando un pedazo de pan y mojándolo en un plato, viendo como un distraído discípulo hacia lo mismo.

Los ojos del resto de los hombres reunidos se volvió inmediatamente hacia aquel sujeto, quien al verse descubierto de semejante manera, enrojeció y retiró su mano del plato rápidamente.

Observé como un engorroso silencio se abatió sobre los comensales por espacio de un largo minuto.

-Judas- dijo el Nazareno, impasible y sereno como siempre- Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo pronto.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Tercera Parte

"**MISERICORDIA DEL CIELO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE **

Era el fin. El Nazareno lo sabía. Los soldados romanos no tardarían en llegar para apresarlo. Sin embargo, lo mas extraño fue que a pesar de contar con la ventaja de la huida, no recurrió a ella. Ni él ni sus discípulos.

Por el contrario, mientras el discípulo traidor corría a denunciarlo ante sus adversarios, él sencillamente se levantó y seguido por sus doce prosélitos restantes, se encaminó hacia un cerro cercano, un lugar bonito y silencioso, lleno de plantas, en donde se separó de sus compañeros para orar en solitario, en mitad de un claro.

Yo les seguí. Moviéndome siempre entre las sombras, los observé en todo momento. Cuando el Nazareno se retiro a orar solo en el claro de aquel lugar, decidí que ya era hora de un encuentro directo.

Él se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con las dos manos entrelazadas y mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, mientras murmuraba sus plegarias, mientras me le acerqué por detrás, sin emitir sonido alguno por un largo momento.

El sentimiento de sobrecogimiento, respeto y poder que ese sujeto emanaba me impidió molestarle. Espere hasta que sus plegarias hubieron terminado para poder decir algo, pero entonces, él me sorprendió a mí al ser el primero de los dos en hablar.

-Hasta que al fin has decidido acercarte- dijo, sin voltearse para verme.

Temblé. Estaba petrificada en aquel sitio, sin poder hacer nada. Por primera vez en mi existencia, no sabía que debía decir. Las palabras se negaban a salir… morían apenas intentaba sacarlas de mi interior.

El Nazareno se puso de pie y se volteó para verme… una sonrisa amable y serena cruzaba su rostro. Al ver esto, quede mas perpleja, pero recuperé mi confianza. No había reproches ni amenazas en ese rostro, sino una misericordia increíble, sin límites…

-¿Por qué no huyes?- pregunté, hablando finalmente- Vendrán por ti, ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé- fue su sincera respuesta.

-¿Y por que no te vas?

-No puedo… **no debo**.

Silencio. Ambos nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos…

-¿A que has venido a este lugar?- me preguntó- ¿Qué buscas?

-No lo sé- respondí- No lo sé… - suspiré- No sé que busco… quizás nada. Soy un ser que vaga por el tiempo sin encontrar su destino ni su lugar en el mundo… Estoy sola… completamente sola…

El Nazareno asintió, pero no me interrumpió.

-¿Existe la misericordia para mi? ¿Es posible que un ser como yo pueda alcanzarla?- algo caliente y húmedo se deslizó por mis ojos, para sorpresa mía… **eran lagrimas**- ¿Pueden ser perdonados mis pecados? Soy un monstruo, lo sé… soy un demonio… he cometido actos atroces… **pero he aprendido**. Sé lo que es el dolor, sé lo que es el amor…- dije, llorando- Sé lo que es el sufrimiento.

-¿Estas arrepentida de todos tus pecados?- me preguntó.

-Si- la simplicidad de mi respuesta me asombró incluso a mí misma, pero era verdad. Había cambiado mucho a lo largo de este tiempo, había aprendido mas cosas.

-Reconocerlos es un buen comienzo- el Nazareno sonrió- No temas… **tus pecados te son perdonados**.

Enmudecí. En silencio, lloré lagrimas pesadas y calientes. Hasta la fecha, solo había llorado una sola vez: **con la muerte de Wesley. **

-¿Quién eres?- inquirí- ¿Quién eres que todos te siguen? No tienes templos, ni tienes joyas… no hay estatuas en tu nombre ni tienes sirvientes, pero solo te basta con hablar para que todos te sigan. ¿Quién eres?

-Solo soy el Hijo de Aquel que nos ha creado a todos- contestó, serenamente- Solo soy su Instrumento. Mi destino esta trazado y lo que debe de ocurrir, ha de ser así, por el bien del mundo.

Unas voces agitadas se elevaron en alguna parte, cerca de donde estábamos. Los soldados romanos y el discípulo traidor habían llegado.

-Vienen por ti- dije, frunciendo el ceño- Debes irte.

El Nazareno sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Debes irte de aquí!- insistí- ¡Te atraparan y te mataran!

-Es la Voluntad del Padre- replicó, siempre sereno.

-¿Qué clase de padre entregaría su hijo a unos asesinos?- le retruqué- Debes irte. Yo detendré a esos mortales… te daré tiempo para que escapes.

Me volví, dándole la espalda. Los soldados ya eran visibles entre los árboles del lugar. Venían armados con espadas y palos y a su lado, estaba Judas, el discípulo traidor y algunos miembros del Sanedrín.

Iba a enfrentarme a todos ellos, pero algo sucedió. Fue como si una mano invisible y tremendamente poderosa me aferrara por detrás. En un momento, atravesaba el aire y me estrellaba a varios metros del lugar, contra un árbol.

Tarde unos segundos en recuperarme, pero solo lo hice para ver como el Nazareno era apresado por sus adversarios y llevado por éstos a rastras.

Estaba aturdida. ¿Por qué no me había dejado salvarlo? ¿Por qué no había opuesto resistencia? Sabia que el Nazareno me había sacado de en medio para poder cumplir con su destino… **un destino que solo era la muerte. **

No entendía a ese hombre, pero lo que más me conmovía de todo, es que había sentido piedad por mí.

…_**Había sentido misericordia por mí… **_

* * *

><p>El Nazareno fue llevado ante el tribunal del Sanedrín, donde los ancianos lo juzgaron primero, antes de entregárselo al procurador romano. El hombre se mantuvo en todo momento con la vista en alto, sin mostrar temor ante sus enemigos.<p>

Los ancianos lo inculparon entonces de varias cosas que eran mentiras. El Nazareno se mostró sereno y no tembló ni siquiera cuando la sentencia de condena fue echada sobre él.

Fue golpeado y humillado. Finalmente, lo arrastraron ante Pilatos, que lo interrogó.

Pilatos se mostró algo sorprendido, ya que sabía que las acusaciones que aquellos hombres hacían respecto al Nazareno eran falsas, pero no tuvo el coraje ni el valor para promoverse a favor o en contra de él. Decidió dejarlo todo a la decisión del pueblo.

Al día siguiente, una multitud se reunió otra vez delante del palacio de Pilatos, en donde el procurador anuncio que como era costumbre suya, liberaría a un preso de los que estaban detenidos en sus mazmorras. Fue entonces que Barrabas fue mostrado ante el público, apresado y atado, y por otro lado, el Nazareno, golpeado y magullado de manera increíble.

Pilatos anunció que el preso liberado seria el que la gente decidiera y es por eso que dejo escoger a la multitud quien debería vivir y quien debería morir.

Seguí todo esto de cerca, oculta en varios rincones de aquel sitio. Una parte de mí deseaba fervientemente acabar con todo esto e intervenir, pero cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con el rostro magullado y herido del Nazareno, sabia que nada podía hacer… **que no me estaba permitido interferir**.

El clamor del público no se hizo esperar. Agitados por gente del Sanedrín que seguían oponiéndose al Nazareno, la multitud pidió por la liberación de Barrabas y la condena del Nazareno.

La sentencia estaba echada.

* * *

><p>Barrabas fue puesto en libertad y se reencontró con Jacob y Joshua en algún callejón de Jerusalén. Los tres juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso a su refugio cuando salí a su encuentro.<p>

-¡Tú!- exclamó Barrabas, pero entonces, moviéndome rápidamente, lo agarré por los hombros y lo empujé contra una pared de piedra, mientras le vociferaba lo siguiente, de manera amenazante:

-¡Tienes exactamente 24 horas para dejar este país, ni una mas ni una menos! ¡Y que quede claro que estoy siendo lo mas piadosa posible!

Barrabas asintió, aterrorizado. Lo solté. Jacob y Joshua corrieron a asistirlo y los tres juntos emprendieron una rápida huida lejos de mi presencia.

Mis ojos se volvieron entonces hacia el final de la calle, donde una multitud se apretujaba, gritando…

La gente se colocó a ambos lados de la calle para ver la triste procesión pasar. Otros se asomaron a las ventanas, mirando con lágrimas en los ojos lo que ocurría.

Nuevamente, me disfracé de humana para pasar desapercibida entre la multitud. Lentamente, me acerqué y me uní a la gente que vociferaba y gritaba, y mis ojos contemplaron el horror final que los romanos le depararon al Nazareno…

**Trabajosamente, caminaba arrastrando una pesada cruz de madera, con su cuerpo recubierto por marcas sangrientas de los latigazos que le habían inflingido en la prisión de Pilatos. Sobre su cabeza, llevaba una horrible corona de espinas que se clavaban en su carne, haciendo su dolor más atormentador. **

La procesión se dirigía hacia un gran monte ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. Varias veces, el Nazareno a punto estuvo de desfallecer y cuando alguien se acercaba conmovido a ayudarle, inmediatamente los romanos se lo impedían levantando sus espadas amenazadoramente.

-¡Déjenlo!- gritaban- ¿Acaso no es el Hijo de Dios? ¡Que se libere él solo si puede!

El calvario duro un largo rato, un rato que se me antojó eternidad. Antes de llegar al monte, el Nazareno volvió a desfallecer por el peso más que aterrador que se veía obligado a cargar con esa cruz de madera. En ese momento, aproveché la oportunidad de acercármele y lo sostuve de un hombro, hablándole lo mas rápido y bajo que podía para que los mortales que estaban cerca no escucharan.

-¿Por qué les permites hacerte esto?- inquirí- ¿Por qué?

El Nazareno fijó sus cansados e hinchados ojos en mí y suspiró.

-¿Por qué no te liberas? Sé que puedes hacerlo…

-Las Escrituras dicen: _"No pongas en prueba al Señor, tú Dios"_- murmuró, con gran esfuerzo- Es la Voluntad del Padre.

Eso fue todo lo que pude hablar con él. Los romanos se acercaron pronto y lo instaron a seguir con su calvario hacia el monte. Una vez que llegaron allí, comenzaron un atroz procedimiento de hundir unos clavos en sus manos y pies, para afirmarlo a la cruz de madera.

El Nazareno soportó el dolor atroz sin gritar nunca siquiera. Estaba asombrada de la resistencia de ese hombre, pero no podía soportar el dolor que sus ojos transmitían. _**¡Si, yo, Illyria, la diosa, sentía una compasión terrible por los suplicios de ese hombre! **_

No podía seguir mirando. **Era demasiado**. El sufrimiento, el dolor. Desvié mi mirada, impotente…

Una mano suave se apoyó sobre mi hombro. Me giré para ver y me topé con una mujer de edad mediana, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero aun así, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Dos hombres, discípulos del Nazareno a los que yo había visto con anterioridad, estaban a su lado, acompañándola.

-Esta es la razón por la que Él ha venido al mundo- me dijo- Él no hace mas que cumplir con las escrituras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres?- pregunté.

La mujer me sonrió.

-Yo soy su madre.

Uno de los discípulos le habló al oído:

-Vamos, Maria.

La mujer asintió al hombre y los tres partieron de allí, hacia otra parte.

Mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en la crucifixión. La enorme cruz de madera era elevada en el aire, con el cuerpo del Nazareno herido colgando. Varios soldados romanos se mofaban de él, instándolo a liberarse, si es que podía hacerlo.

-¿No eras el Hijo de Dios?- gritó uno de ellos- ¡Pidele a él que te salve!

Caí de rodillas…

…El dolor que veía en aquellas facciones tan bellas y antiguamente amables era más de lo que podía soportar…

Hubo gritos de parte de la gente reunida allí. Algunos abucheaban, otros lloraban… muchos insultaban.

Un soldado subió por una escalera a la cima de la cruz, para colgar un cartel escrito en varias lenguas, directamente sobre la cabeza con la corona de espinas del Nazareno.

El cartel decía: **ESTE ES JESÚS, EL REY DE LOS JUDIOS**.

Unos truenos se oyeron en la distancia. El cielo se tornó repentinamente oscuro, invadido por nubarrones negros que se apretujaban unos contra otros. Una especie de viento no tardo en levantarse, sacudiendo las togas y túnicas de las vestimentas de los presentes.

Mis ojos otra vez se cruzaron con los del Nazareno. Agonizaba… su vida acabaría inexorablemente dentro de poco.

Un guardia romano levantó una lanza. Sin esperar, se la clavó al crucificado en el costado de su cuerpo.

Me levanté, furiosa. Mudé mi aspecto humano por mi forma demoníaca y me lancé sobre el soldado que había hecho esto. Le quité la lanza de sus manos y la rompí fácilmente con mi rodilla. Al verme, el romano gritó aterrorizado y corrió lejos de allí…

…En ese momento, el Nazareno hablo desde la cruz…

-Perdónalos Padre, porque no saben lo que hacen- dijo, con sus ultimas fuerzas- En Tus Manos encomiendo mi espíritu.

…El Nazareno suspiró y murió...

Un fuerte rugido de truenos se desencadenó. La tierra sobre el monte comenzó a temblar, desquebrajándose.

La gente retrocedió, espantada. Del cielo, comenzó a caer una copiosa lluvia.

Olvidándome del escenario que me rodeaba, me acerqué a la cruz donde descansaba el cuerpo del llamado Mesías, el Salvador, el Nazareno. Me desplomé, sin fuerzas, a los pies donde la madera había sido incrustada en el suelo y lloré sin consuelo.

**¡Estaba muerto!** Y a pesar de que tenía el poder de liberarse, de bajarse de esa cruz, no lo había hecho…

**Había muerto un hombre que no merecía morir, un verdadero Campeón. Se había enfrentado valientemente a las adversidades, a la insidia y había dado su vida para defender su causa. Había muerto un hombre que había predicado que el amor era la única verdad del universo y que jamás había levantado su mano ni alzado su autoridad para imponer, sino, todo lo contrario. **

Lo había matado la misma gente a la que él decía amar y proteger, aquellos humanos ignorantes por los que dio su vida.

-¿Qué significa esto?- exclamé, en mitad de mi llanto, al cielo oscuro y surcado de rayos, mientras la lluvia caía a mi alrededor- ¿Por queeeeee?

No hubo respuestas.

No podía haberlas.

Todo había terminado…

…O eso creía.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo del Nazareno había sido sepultado en el interior de una cueva, envuelto con una sabana. Una pesada piedra había sido colocada en la entrada de la cueva, la cual, fue custodiada por unos soldados romanos, para evitar que los seguidores de su credo se lo llevaran.<p>

Todo esto, lo observé desde lejos. Estaba agotada, como creo que nunca lo he estado. La lluvia había cesado y un silencio de tristeza parecía haberse abatido sobre la naturaleza.

¿Qué se suponía que había aprendido de todo lo que había visto? Un hombre justo, un hombre que había tenido misericordia incluso, por un ser como yo, había muerto.

En cada acto o palabra hecho, en cada una de sus enseñanzas simples, en la forma sencilla de tratar a sus semejantes, con su amor y su ternura… **Ese hombre me había enseñado que después de todo, el Amor valía la pena. **

Podría haberse liberado cuando quiso, podría haberlo hecho… podría haberlos destruido a todos como sé que yo hubiera hecho en un caso semejante, pero no fue así. **No Él.**

_Él amor que les tenía a todos ellos, incluso, a sus enemigos, se lo impedía_.

Si ese no fue un Campeón… entonces… **¿Qué es ser un Campeón? **

Ángel decía que un Campeón era alguien que se arriesgaba por lo que creía, alguien que luchaba contra vientos y mareas por un ideal… Decía que **los verdaderos** Campeones no aceptan el mundo como es, sino, que intentan cambiarlo, a pesar de la adversidad.

Ese hombre que había muerto en la cruz, había hecho eso justamente hasta el último momento de su vida. Sabía que moriría y aun así, siguió luchando, a su modo, pero siguió luchando… _**Luchando para hacer una diferencia. **_

Si él no fue un Campeón… **¿Quién puede serlo? **

CONTINUARA…


	5. Epilogo

"**MISERICORDIA DEL CIELO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**EPILOGO **

El silencio se abatió sobre la iglesia. Illyria enmudeció por un largo minuto. Solo estábamos ella y yo en el interior del atrio, cerca del altar. Los últimos feligreses se habían ido hacia rato. Fuera del edificio, del cielo, había comenzado a caer una tenue lluvia y una leve ventisca que sacudió las llamas de las velas cercanas, produciendo sombras curiosas contra las paredes.

Illyria suspiró y levantó una vez más sus ojos hacia la cruz del altar.

-Tres días después, resucitó- continuó relatando- Sus discípulos repartieron la buena nueva entre todos sus seguidores. _"Él ha vuelto",_ decían, _"Ha regresado de entre los muertos… ha vencido a la Muerte". _

-¿Y era verdad?- pregunté.

Illyria me miró, fijamente.

-Cuando lo supe, quise verlo con mis propios ojos… Fui hasta el sepulcro.

Silencio otra vez. Illyria se levantó de su asiento, tomó una vela del altar y observó hipnotizada la llama.

-¿Qué sucedió?- arriesgué a preguntar. El corazón me palpitaba fuertemente. Sentí un intenso mareo en ese momento y el olor de las velas se me antojó por vez primera insoportable.

-Estaba vacío- dijo, arrastrando las palabras al hablar- Estaba completamente vacío y la roca colocada en la entrada corrida a un costado. Por supuesto, ningún mortal tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacer eso… y menos, desde adentro. Estaba vacío… era una tumba abandonada.

Suspiré. De mis ojos brotaron lágrimas calientes y espesas. Elevé mis ojos al Cristo de la cruz y oré en silencio una plegaria.

-Se fue- siguió diciendo Illyria- Antes de eso, sus discípulos lo vieron un par de veces más. Les indicó como debían seguir de aquí en más, ya que él no estaría presente entre ellos, visiblemente, pero si espiritualmente.

Illyria apagó la llama de la vela de un soplido y la depositó sobre su lugar nuevamente.

-Yo hice lo mismo. Abandoné esa época… me interne en el mar del tiempo una vez mas, sola, para atravesar el limbo que separa el ayer del hoy y del mañana… y llegué a este lugar…

-…Para contarme esta historia- completé.

Ella asintió.

-No sé por que lo hice… no sé por que he venido a este lugar ni por que debía haberte contado todo esto… -hizo una pausa- Quizás debía hacerlo… quizás es verdad y un Poder Superior a mí misma guió mis pasos hasta este sitio y me obligó, de alguna manera, a relatarte toda esta historia… quizás…- se encogió de hombros- Quizás sencillamente todo sea solo un misterio, nada mas.

Illyria suspiró, evidentemente triste. Fijó sus gélidos ojos de topacio azul en la puerta de la iglesia.

-¿Adonde iras, hija mía? ¿Y que es aquello que me decías, en un principio, que habías aprendido de todo esto que temías reconocer?- inquirí.

-Adonde iré, no sé… el tiempo es infinito… ¿Dónde terminara mi viaje? No lo sé… Sobre lo que aprendí y temo reconocer quizás, por mi propia vanidad… es lo mas sencillo del universo y no encierra ningún secreto oscuro ni arcano- hizo una pausa, antes de seguir- **Aprendí que el Amor y la Misericordia lo son todo. Aprendí de un verdadero Campeón lo que es arriesgarse por tus ideales e, incluso, morir por ellos. No importa si resucitó al fin como ocurrió ni si en verdad era o no el Hijo de Dios… lo que verdaderamente importa… Es luchar por lo que crees y sobre todo, Amar. **

Asentí, en silencio.

-¿Te volveré a ver, hija mía?

-Sacerdote… no lo sé- Illyria sonrió, tristemente- No lo sé…- siguió repitiendo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la iglesia y se volvía un momento nada mas para mirarme a mí y al Cristo en la cruz.

Luego, atravesó la puerta y se internó en la noche lluviosa.

**FIN**


End file.
